


Lapse and Elation is Part of the Equation

by Anastasia Sakarov (Fangirltothefullest), Fangirltothefullest



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alpha Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Alpha Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Alpha Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Alpha Deceit | Janus Sanders, Alpha Morality | Patton Sanders, Alpha Thomas Sanders, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bondage, Consentacles, Edging, Enthusiastic Consent, Fluff and Smut, Gags, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Omega Logic | Logan Sanders, One moment of mildly dubious consent, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Scenting, Sex Toys, Tentacles, Vanilla, and they address the issue as soon as he's level headed, basically logan is needy and the others finally get to rail him, but they recognize that he needs help with his heat, it's what he deserves, it's what we deserve, logan is a messy fuck and a hyperproducer because i said so, mild Hypnosis, there are 6 men willing to pamper him in different ways
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirltothefullest/pseuds/Anastasia%20Sakarov, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirltothefullest/pseuds/Fangirltothefullest
Summary: 18+ ONLY.Every person has a submissive side and Logan is the only Omega in an otherwise Alpha-centric Thomas. He's been hiding that he's an omega since they all first presented when Thomas was a teenager, not wanting to be dismissed or seen differently. But his mentally-generated suppressants run out and as Logic he can't summon more. The others are going to find out and he doesn't know what to do. But maybe things are about to get a whole lot better than he could have ever imagined.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Thomas Sanders
Comments: 33
Kudos: 411





	1. Forget and Regret

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Talk of worrying he'll be perceived as useless and minor self-deprecation; fear of being dismissed; quick talk of fears of brothels and kidnapping. 
> 
> If you're not 18+ don't read this.

Logan sighed and pressed his fingers to his temple. He couldn't concentrate, no matter how many times he stared down at the papers and charts that made up the schedule. The words and numbers were blurring in his vision and he pulled his glasses off to clean them, hoping it would make this easier. It didn’t. He was hot and turning on the fan hadn’t seemed to help.

It wasn't like this was new though, Logan had been having trouble concentrating  _ all day. _ No matter how much Thomas needed him, he couldn't focus and a thought occurred to him as he put his glasses back on. But surely it couldn’t be that, right? It wasn't supposed to happen this early, had he gotten the date wrong? He stood and pulled at his tie to loosen it, running a hand through his slightly sweat-soaked hair (not a good sign) and slightly messed it up but he didn't care as he quickly sought after his planner. He fumbled around his side table and brought it out, skimming the pages and the moment he realized the date he paled and groaned. He had gotten the days wrong, he’d miscalculated by a whole  _ week _ . Of course it wasn’t his fault, Thomas had needed extra time and patience from Logan, pulling him away from everything else to work on filming schedules quite far in advance and he was only too happy to help.

But now he was beginning to realize that he’d taken to the task with so much eagerness it left his own physical (figmented) state vulnerable. 

_ "Shit…" _ He breathed, quite aware now of the stifling nature of his room, the heat and the musty scent, and bolted for the door. He needed to get his medication or everything would go to hell very quickly. He was positive that his scent hadn't gotten too noticeable yet, or at least he prayed that it hadn't, but luck favoured the prepared and so he cautiously looked out of his room before leaving, seeing no one. He crept towards the stairs, seeing all the doors closed and he thanked the stars for this fact. He could hear Roman singing in his room and tried very hard not to think about the alluring sound. He had to focus and hesitating too long would mean his scent would linger and alert them. If they smelled him, Logan had no idea what would happen, but he knew it wouldn’t be good. 

There was a saying that no matter how many times you remember or how diligent you are, there will always be a time when you mess up due to human error and after 13 years of dutifully remembering to take his suppressants, this was the time Logan finally forgot and was suffering for it. 

He scrambled down the stairs and bolted to the kitchen when he found it clear of any other sides, and hurriedly scrambled through the drawers. “Nonono,” he whined, a very unprofessional and unbecoming series of noises following. “Where is it?!”  _ Surely _ he had a backup bottle! But he realized with horrible clarity that the suppressants were nowhere to be seen, and he couldn't summon another bottle because he was already in too deep and he couldn’t focus long enough to conjure anything! 

Being responsible for upholding rules and logic meant Logan could not step outside the boundaries of his duties and he could not help what was happening now that it got this far, unable to logic his way through miraculously summoning something from thin air. 

Thomas was an  _ Alpha _ . As much as people didn't like to think that he was (because he was kind and people always stereotyped Alphas as selfish, brutish and hotheaded) that simply wasn't true. He had all of the qualities a good Alpha should have: protective, kind, stubborn, charming, loving, and strong-willed. But like most people, while his sides didn’t all have to match,  _ most _ of them just did. And while most of his sides were Alphas just like Thomas was, Logan was unfortunately  _ not _ . 

Everyone had a submissive side to themselves.

And it was  _ terrifying  _ being the only Omega.

Logan could feel his heat starting and no matter how much he tried to think about solutions to this problem, he knew that this was inevitable and so with a petulant reluctance he bolted back towards his room, closed the door quickly and locked it, back pressed to the hardwood. He prayed for several minutes to science that they hadn't  _ smelled _ him.

None of the others knew that Logan wasn't like them except for Patton who had been helping him conjure the suppressants since they were teenagers at Logan's request, when Logan felt like he was the only one safe enough to present to and he needed help. After Thomas first presented, he was the only Alpha Logan trusted at the time not to overreact to his heat and they'd worked out the system of constant monthly suppressants summoned by Patton. Though Patton very much insisted it wasn't necessary, that the others would understand, he always kept his secret. Everyone thought Logan was a Beta and he didn't have to fear being treated as a "useless Omega". He had no idea how the others would react but it scared him nonetheless. 

Being figments meant they could all _technically_ will the suppressants into being (Because Thomas knew about them in reality, it made it possible for Logan to suppress himself that way in the most logical way possible) but Logan had never been able to do it (damn his insistent knowledge that they are figments) and he didn't quite feel comfortable right now going to Patton like this.  It wasn't like Logan could just will his Omega status away. That’d be like willing the gay away and it was just not possible. The fact was, Logan was utterly stuck with what would come next and by stars he hoped he wasn’t caught.

The thought that they would dismiss him was what terrified him the most as he sank down the door and let out a soft keening noise out of frustration. He already had trouble with the other sides ignoring what he had to say, how would they see him or treat him if they knew he was an  _ Omega, _ the most stereotyped secondary gender in the world? 

Would they dismiss him completely? Cast aside his knowledge as Omega ramblings? Would they view him as only good for a quick fuck? He knew the rumours, the stories they would hear on the news of Omegas being kidnapped and kept as slaves in disgusting brothels, drugged into forced heats. He knew the stories of Omegas being forcefully bonded to alphas and locked up to be used only for breeding. Hell, he knew of the rumours of breeding houses worse than brothels where Omegas were sent to breed until they physically couldn’t any more. 

And while he knew that he was not real like Thomas, and that  _ logically _ those things shouldn’t scare him, it didn’t matter right now. Here in the moment as his heat started to fully take hold of him, his thoughts ran out of control and that fear permeated every part of his being because he didn’t know what the others would do if they knew and that unknown was more scary than anything.

He was nervous and something told him that there was something he could have done to ease that nervousness but he didn't remember what it was while his thoughts ran ragged.

He knew his mind was compromised because he wasn't thinking rationally any more. His thoughts were worried, scattered, emotional, _ vulnerable; _ his body hot and his dick getting harder by the second in his pants. He could feel the wet spot growing from where he was self-lubricating with slick and he bit on his knuckle as he tried to stand up, his jeans squeezing him far too tightly. 

Thomas would have to wait for any logical decisions or input for a while because Logan could not give him what he needed, his mind too preoccupied with the thought of needy, raunchy,  _ desperate _ sex. 

That was the other reason he hated himself being an Omega. He was  _ supposed _ to be logical, rational,  _ reasonable _ and an Omega in heat was none of those things. He was not helpful to Thomas this way, and he knew it. How could his Logic be so pathetic to be an Omega?! 

"I am not some stupid slut!" He clenched his fists, trying to insist the bad thoughts stop. "I'm not! I'm reason, rationality, logic! Keep it together Logan, you have to keep it together or Thomas won't be able to get anything done!" 

But it was a losing battle. 

His mind was fading from thoughts of charts into dangerously  _ Remus-related _ territory. He couldn't help it, nor could he fight it. He needed it. Craved it like nothing else. 

He never should have suppressed it for so long.

Maybe if he just tried to get this over with he would be ok? 

He hadn't had a heat since Thomas first presented as a  _ teenager; _ maybe he could be more level headed this time around?

He tore off his tie almost in a desperate panic, feeling restricted by the oppressive weight of responsibilities, casting the useless item onto the floor and grunting at it in annoyance before tearing his shirt off. Gods it was hot in there and he felt like his skin was on  _ fire.  _

He shrugged off his pants and boxers and panted, heat in full swing as he felt himself getting so terribly hard, dick drooling lazily with sticky pre. He groaned and slid his fingers around his dick. He didn't have time to enjoy this first one. The burning need was driving him crazy. He felt empty but he could do nothing about it in the moment, frantically masturbating to try and ease the literal burning need long enough to find his toys. 

Curse him for burying them so far in his closet. 

He worked himself, panting and spilling the first of many loads he knew were to come, moaning as his hand grew sticky. He turned then and shakily moved towards his closet, sticky fingers dragging to his lips to suck on them absently. Gods he would give anything for that to be the cum of someone else, preferably one of the others- 

He shook his head and tried to push those thoughts away. He  _ couldn't _ afford to think like that! No one could help him! No one would want him like this, and even worse, if they saw him they'd never let him live it down and he'd be pushed away and rejected forever. Even Patton shouldn't have to deal with him like this again!

Worse still, Thomas might never respect him if he knew!

He fumbled around his closet and found the box, tearing the lid off and eyeing the toys inside with a hunger he had buried deeper inside himself than the toys had been buried in his closet. Tempting wasn't even close enough a word as he dragged the box to the bed and looked at the items within, hands shaking in anticipation. He knew they were clean, and he dragged one particularly nice dildo up, moving it to his mouth and letting his tongue roam over it with all the eager neediness that a prostitute might have. 

He couldn't find any lube but he knew at this point he didn't need any. He could feel the wet sticky goo dripping down his ass and between his legs. 

Logan was always such a  _ messy _ fuck, even when he was using suppressants, spilling his cum at a remarkable quantity; it was an impressive hyper-production of fluids that Logan had never admitted, but he was very _proud_ of that. Roman said it was fun, Remus thought it was amazingly sexy, Patton said it was cute, Virgil thought it was fun to watch him squirt sometimes and Janus never made mention of it. He’d fucked the other sides of course, don’t let his trepidation fool you. But it was always when he was on suppressants and level headed, when his mind was clear enough to please his partner. And while it never fully satiated that burning desire to be completely submissive, he was too afraid to go that far and risk revealing himself. Besides, the others liked that he was a switch so they could have fun with him. Logan got to bottom sometimes and that was nice. But he never let himself go as far into submissive territory as he’d like to because generally they all found the events very satisfying and it wasn’t necessary for him to feel good. 

But not  _ now.  _

Not when he was at the height of his truest nature where he wanted nothing more than to spread himself wide and beg to be fucked until he had no brains left at all, he wished beyond belief that one of them would dick down on him so hard he’d be out of it for a week. 

He tried to force those thoughts out again.

He groaned around the fake dick in his mouth and finally dragged himself onto the bed with his chosen toys. His heat could not be satiated with one orgasm, his body hardwired to breed breed  _ breed _ . He needed it, a cock so deep in his ass that he could _ taste _ it, but this would have to do and he reached the dildo he had been sucking around to push it against his leaky hole. Self-lubrication was something he was really thankful for as he started to work the dildo into his ass, because he had no lube. He knew he was going too fast to be fully comfortable, but his heart rate was elevated and that itch deep inside him was too much to bear. Painful stretch or not, he was slicked, desperate and plunging it farther by the second, working it until it didn’t hurt any more. He slid that thick toy into his ass and arched his back, the angle a little painful but he made due as he thrust it in and out of himself, trying for speed and quick release over total satisfaction. 

Two orgasms later, Logan realized he was  _ doomed. _ He couldn't get himself off a few times and be done with it like when he was a teenager. Those heats had been mini ones as most Omegas experience in puberty before they settle into full blown heats and he'd been denying his body a full heat, one of its primary functions and needs, for so long that there was no getting out of it. He was going to be in heat for as long as it took and his body would not let him escape it this time.

As his hand started to hurt from the motion of fucking himself relentlessly, he shakily reached for the vibrator and started to drag the silicon dick out of himself, panting, exhausted but nowhere near allowed to stop until his body decided it had had enough. Whining as he pulled it out fully, he put the large vibrating dildo inside himself instead, moaning unabashedly as it was much much thicker than the other, whimpered as he closed his eyes and tried to imagine he was being filled by a person. His whimpers only grew as he pictured Roman filling him up first, the Alpha promising to make him feel thoroughly marvelous. Then he imagined Virgil cooing softly and telling him he was gonna be just fine and that he would take care of him. He bit into his hand hard as the vibrating dildo was turned to the max setting and he bounced on it. Yes Virgil would take care of him. 

He picked up the speed of his thrusting to a desperate pace, imagining Janus tell him what a pretty slut he was or Remus promising to do all kinds of perfectly kinky shit to him that no one else would want to try and then he whined at the thought of Patton being so kind and gentle with his touches as he slammed into him aggressively, the juxtaposition of the gentle words and harsh pounding making him cum hard at the thought alone, his hand scraping nails over his hard nipple. Gods he was so HORNY! 

Tears fell down his cheeks as he realized that he was alone, surrounded by so many Alphas and yet so, so, SO alone and so needy and none of his orgasms had been enough! None of them made him feel full enough, satisfied enough! His body craved a knot that his toys couldn’t satisfy! Even though he worked himself onto the vibrating dildo until his knees ached, pressing that false knot into his ass, even forcing it into himself and wincing at the painful stretching and knowing he’d torn himself just a little it didn’t matter, it was simply _ not enough.  _

But he had to _ try. _


	2. So Much for Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This is the chapter with the mild dubious consent! Basically they need to help him and the only way to do that is to knot him. They address the issue though and Logan understands.

He had no idea what time it was when he collapsed onto his bed and panted, completely exhausted and on the verge of passing out from said sheer exhaustion. He was covered in half-dried and fresh cum, his bed a mess of sweat, semen and his sticky slick. Tear tracks marked his cheeks and Logan  _ whimpered  _ in a way so unbecoming of one so usually put together. He was _ still  _ half hard and he knew that it didn’t matter that he’d lost track of his orgasms or time, in a half hour or so he’d be hard again and the sheer dread and emotional turmoil this was causing Logan was what had made him start to cry. He needed help, needed someone to sooth his heat long enough to at least think through the fog of lust he was trapped in. He wanted an Alpha so  _ badly, _ his body craving to be bred and bred  _ hard _ after all those years of denying it. He couldn’t get pregnant because he was a figment of Thomas’s imagination so the idea of being filled and bred until he was a satiated mess was constantly at the forefront of his thoughts. He weakly covered his face in his hands and rolled over, curling up on his side. If he had a tail it would have tucked between his legs in shame because he felt so alone, miserable and  _ needy _ . 

The whines spilled from his mouth unabashed and he almost didn’t hear the knocking at first until it got louder. Then the  _ panic _ settled in. He sat up quickly, heart pounding, arms weak and shaky and _ listened _ , fear all over his face. Was that knock real or imagined?! A piece of him, a large overwhelming piece, wanted to drool and open the door and beg whoever it was to fuck him right in the dooray, but when another knock came, more urgent this time, he was too scared to open it, much less speak. He feared his voice would be too shaky and give himself away, so he waited and held his breath. Who was it….? Gods please don’t let it be anyone but Patton-

“Logan?” His heart skipped a beat as he heard the smooth concern in the suave voice.  _ Janus. Ohgods-hewasgonnadie.  _ “Are you ok? We can smell...… well it is a bit concerning. Can you come out please? Or let us in?” 

Logan didn’t answer;  _ couldn’t _ answer. He swallowed thickly, mouth dry and gripped his pillow, dragging it over his head to try and drown him out as his teeth sank into the soft material. He wanted him, wanted him so badly he knew he’d do anything if that door wasn’t between them and he grit his teeth harder and curled his legs up to his chest, trying to ignore the way his dick stood at full attention because an  _ Alpha _ was  _ right there _ . 

Logan was so fucking thankful he couldn’t smell Janus, his heat scent permeating everything in the room and preventing the smell from getting to him. 

_ Go away go away go away go away go away-  _

“Logan, we know you’re in there.”  _ Roman _ too?! Logan keened and breathed heavily, his dick leaking more pre- how and when did he make more?! He felt dehydrated, how was his body so good at making sexual fluids?! “Please let us in, Patton told us what’s happening, we can smell you from out here…. Gods Logan it smells really good but we just want to help.” 

Logan stiffened like he’d been electrocuted and then bolted upright as he heard the door handle being jiggled harshly. The frantic motion and grunting made his heart skip a beat. That was  _ Virgil _ . They were breaking in. 

_ Yes fuck me yes yes yes YES- _ “No no no no-” He whimpered. 

“C’mon specs, let us help you! We have SO many things we can do to you!”  _ Remus _ . 

“Oi, hey shut up, you’re going to scare him, Remus, we don’t want to terrify him!” Roman scolded.

“He’s probably super freaking out right now, I can sense his anxiety from here.” Virgil added.

“He’s been hiding this for so long, probably super duper scared that we’ll hurt him cause we’re all Alphas…. we have to be gentle.”  _ Patton _ . 

“Not to mention,” Janus added, “suppressing heats for this long has probably caused this one to be considerably more….. _ potent.  _ It might require a delicate touch.”

“He’s the most precious person and I’ve kept his secret for too long because he requested it, but enough is enough,” Patton said firmly and Logan shivered at his stern tone, thoughts spiraling.  _ Yes sir yes sir yes sir  _ **_please_ ** _ sir. _ “It’s too late now, we have to help. Logan might not be able to answer us right now. Bust it down Virgil, we have to make sure he’s not hurt himself.” 

There was movement outside the doorway and a loud THUD against the door and the fear of what was happening finally overrode Logan’s lust. He didn’t think, he bolted off the bed and scrambled to hide under his desk, self-preservation and fear overriding rational thought as he scrambled for safety, pulling the chair forward to block himself in, hands shaky, heart pounding, eyes wide as saucers. He should have been able to think clearly but he couldn’t. He should have been able to approach this rationally but there was no way that was happening now. Just as the door burst open and the forms of all the other sides started to flood through, his breath hitched, their Alpha scents all starting to flood his nose at once, a cacophony of familiar smells, but he’d never experienced them so sharply. Roman’s beautifully alluring scent of roses, Patton’s delicious vanilla-like scent, Janus’s spicy cinnamon, Virgil’s soothing lavender, Remus’s unusually calming ocean smell, all of them mingling and flooding his nose like crazy, overwhelming and frightening and  _ wonderful _ .

They gasped as the crowd of Alphas entered, Roman waving his hand in front of his face. “Oh my  _ gods _ Logan….”

“It smells like a brothel in here!” Remus grinned and inhaled deeply. “Fuck, you smell good! I didn’t know you  _ COULD _ smell this good! Forget being a Beta, this is sure as hell better!”

“Where’d he go?” Patton asked worriedly as he looked at the toys on the bed. 

“How long was he masturbating in here for it to smell this strongly?!” Virgil coughed, worried. “Has he been at it since we last saw him?!” The scent of his heat smelled incredibly strong, that beautiful ink on parchment scent that was so distinctly Logan was so overwhelmingly delicious mixed with the smell of sex and oh god did it smell  _ good _ . But he shook his head. They had no time to focus on the scent and tried to focus on where Logan was hiding.

“If I didn’t know my limits better I’d go into a rut just stepping in here.” Janus pointed. “He’s there; he’s under the desk, I can see him shaking.”

Logan tried to make himself smaller. He felt useless, exposed,  _ trapped _ . And his heart pounded so wildly he felt like a trapped animal being hunted and curled up as tightly as he could. Any other time he’d be rational, insist he was in no danger, talk his way out and try to reason with them. But he was overwhelmed with all of his most basic instincts and fear was a predominant one. He was certain they’d drag him out of his hiding spot and just start- start- _ Please please please just flll me, fuck me stuff me till I leak-  _ He gripped his head and tried to force those thoughts out, Remus’s head snapping around to look at him as he tried to force the intrusive thoughts away, the gesture like a pleasing call to him. Fear and lust did not mix well, especially in the head of one who has fought so hard to keep himself rational!

“Don’t try to fight those, sweetcheeks!” Remus cooed. “Those thoughts are normal for what you’re going through!” 

“Oh my gods poor kiddo…..” Patton said as he lifted the well-used toys. “I didn’t know it would be this bad, I knew something was wrong but I never imagined his heat would be so strong…..” 

Virgil knelt in front of the desk and gestured to the others. “Back off, he’s overwhelmed. Logan?” He lowered his voice to a soft, alluring sound and the other, glasses long-gone from the rough fucking he’d been forcing on himself, looked up, frightened. He didn’t want to lock eyes with him, but his body craved to obey someone else. “Logan we’re not going to hurt you.” 

“Yes-” He managed, voice rough and throat dry. “You  _ are.” _ He sounded so scared.

Virgil crossed his legs as he sat and shook his head. “Why didn’t you tell us?” Logan stayed quiet, his pupils so big his irises looked black. There was sweat dripping from his body and even curled up Virgil could see he was still leaking slick and pre all over the place. Clearly he must be terrified, because this many Alphas in the room should have made him a mess of need and lust. “You’re afraid we’ll take advantage of you, right?” Logan tensed and curled farther into himself. “Would you like Patton to help you?” He asked and when he got no reply, he sighed. “Look L, you’ve been in your room for _ three _ days. At first we thought you were busy and didn’t want to be disturbed, and we know you’ve been self-sufficient before when deep into your work, but two and a half days is your maximum….. We got worried when you wouldn’t answer any of our texts or come to dinner or breakfast, so we came to check on you. We could smell your heat as soon as we got close. Patton told us what was happening..... that you’ve been hiding it.” Patton looked guilty. “But it was necessary for him to spill your secret because you could have been in here for a  _ week _ suffering dehydration and your heat all alone if he hadn’t. Please…. you have to let us help you, Logan, at least let Patton get you some water and tend to you if you don’t feel comfortable with the rest of us. Figment or not, the effects of dehydration for us is still really shitty to experience. You’re going to get seriously hurt if you don’t let us help….. This kind of heat is so strong, Patton wants to help. We all do.” 

Logan shook his head and they could see his shaking shoulders as he glanced at Patton and wanted to give in, but he was still too scared. His whole world was crashing around him. Everything he’d worked so hard to keep secret was finally crumbling to pieces and he felt so  _ useless _ and helpless and small in a way he hadn’t felt since they were teenagers. They’d never trust him again, never see him as anything but a stupid Omega, and the worst part was that all of their lingering scents were so overwhelmingly tempting and it was just his fears alone keeping his mind from hazing into that breed-me-lust his body craved. 

“No.” Janus spoke and knelt, tasting the lies. “We’d never EVER see you that way. We  _ love _ you, Logan and we can be hotheaded and stubborn and not listen to you sometimes but we value your input. We wouldn’t push you away or treat you differently just because you’re an Omega.” 

Logan’s shoulders were starting to sag at the soothing words, the scents of them getting closer getting stronger, more potent as they worried for him. The amount of alpha pheromones in the room were starting to permeate the fear in him and Virgil could see his nostrils flaring, scenting them, taking it in. He sincerely hoped the scents they were all giving off were calming (though he knew Remus was far more lusty). “We need to clear the room,” Virgil said seriously, “he’s in no mental state to handle all of us in here. I don’t think we’ll be able to fully talk about this until he’s calmed down and I don’t think he can do that on his own right now.” 

“No.” Roman shook his head. “It IS calming him down, look.” Logan’s scenting was working to make his body reject the fear and hyperfocus on the lust instead. “We should stay until he calms so we can get him something to drink.” 

Virgil thought about it and turned back to Logan, slowly extending his hand and when Logan didn’t shrink back, he cupped his cheek and the Omega melted into his touch, his skin tingling,  _ burning _ with need. His fears were slipping to a haze, his brain sparking with happy chemicals from the touch of an Alpha he subconsciously knew he should be able to trust. Virgil melted at the sight of him finally calming down.

Patton nodded to himself as he had an idea. “It’s too stifling in here. Let’s get him to the living room.” He suggested. “Closer to the kitchen. We can bring out all the blankets and water and if he needs an Alpha to help him I’ll do it because I’m the one who kept his secret and I think I’d be the one he’s most comfortable with.” 

“Agreed.” Virgil said and Roman nodded. Remus pouted and crossed his arms. 

“Fiiiine.” 

“We won’t be able to have this serious discussion until he’s been properly satisfied for a while.” Patton added as Virgil rubbed Logan’s cheek, the Omega scenting his hands. He drew his hand back and Logan followed slowly. 

They had never really seen an Omega in heat before, at least not like this. They knew how Thomas experienced his first, but it was different seeing one of their own go through a Heat. The lust-clouded, glazed look in Logan’s eyes that began the moment he was touched seemed to stay as Virgil carefully led him out from under the desk. They could see his dick drooling needily, hard as a rock and pressed to his stomach. Roman offered a hand too and Logan took it, trembling as he stood and wandered after him like a dazed and lost puppy, trying to push his heated body close. Roman let him fit snugly against him and hump a few moments, finding the whole thing cute and endearing before moving to lift him up.. 

“ _ Alpha. _ ” When Logan spoke he sounded soft and breathy, like the word was sacred and the others looked at each other, unable to deny that this was extremely cute (a and hot), catering to a lot of their deepest carnal desires as Alphas. But they weren’t in a rut and unlike Logan who had not had years of experience to help him manage his heat, they had many years to learn how to manage their ruts so he was in no danger from any of them “losing control”. Roman picked him up bridal style and Logan pressed his nose to Roman's neck, scenting him, dizzy with need and Roman was surprised to see him squirting pre against them both just from the proximity. Roman smelled so good, that flowery rose scent mixed with something just so Roman and he moaned against him, fingers gripping his jacket.

“We need to clean him up.” Patton moved to the bathroom for the first aid kit. “I think he played a bit too hard on his own!” He called from the bathroom. 

“Looks like he did a number on his ass, the cute little slut~” Remus cooed as they laid Logan on the couch and spread his legs to check. Logan whined when he said ‘slut’ and Remus felt guilty for calling him that, “ah, sorry I didn’t mean it, baby, I love you. It’s a habit....” He ran his hand through Logan’s hair and he calmed down at the touch. "I promise if I say it it's just cause I adore you."

Thankfully because they were figments, the damage to his body didn’t seem to hurt him too badly, but the moment Patton sat on the couch and tried to spread his legs to see how much treatment he might need, Logan rolled over and climbed into his lap, kissing him on the neck with a needy whine. _ “Please-”  _ He pleaded, his whole body hot and trembling, dick now firmly pressed against Patton’s as he ground down into his lap. Patton gasped at the feeling, but stilled his hips. “Please please _ my Alpha. _ ” Logan begged. 

Patton stilled him with hands on his shoulders and in a commanding tone, said, “Not yet. We need to check you first.” The tone made the others look at each other, but its effect on Logan was immediate. He stilled and obeyed, leaning back and spreading his legs for Patton to tend to. His mind was too hazy, too foggy to disobey and submitting to his Alpha felt too right to ignore. 

Virgil and Janus whistled. “Impressive, Pat.”

“Not really.” He replied as he steadily cleaned him up of all the dried cum. Logan wasn’t torn or bleeding or anything any more which was good, it meant that he still had his regenerative abilities as a figment and he'd be mostly fine. “Right now his instincts are telling him to obey and I’m an Alpha. That’s what’s so dangerous. If we told him to jump he would, if we told him to suck, he would. If we told him to get on his knees, well, you get the idea. He’s susceptible like this which is why it feels so scary. Though…. It's so intense because of how much he'd been suppressing his heats." 

“We must spoil him, his body is desperate and we have to do as Patton suggested and satiate him long enough to talk to him.” Roman decided. “Leaving him this desperate has got to be miserable and he trusts us, or at least he trusts Patton.”

“Toys won’t be enough.” Virgil nodded. “Go ahead Patton, if he gets angry with us for taking advantage of him…. well….”

Patton nodded and helped Logan to sit up on his lap again. “We can show him later how much we all care. Right now I have to knot him or he’s gonna keep spiralling.” He let Logan seat himself in his lap again and he tilted his head to see what the Omega would do. They wanted Logan to take control of this situation. Logan kissed him, deepening it quickly as he pushed forward, hands on Patton’s face as his hips ground down. His brain screamed _ pleasure pleasure pleasure breed breed breed  _ and he couldn’t ignore those instincts any longer. 

“ _ Patton…. _ ” he pleaded, voice so needy and wonderful. He was in a total lustful haze, his body screaming yes yes yes because he knew these Alphas and wanted them and those silly fears about rejection didn’t matter right now. What mattered were the plethora of cum-filled dicks in the room, the hungry mouths and hot skin, the Alphas he had had sex with before but never had been  _ bred _ by before. 

Patton kissed him and let Logan grind as much as he wanted, the others coming close to watch but not touching because they didn’t want to take advantage of him. Patton got himself free of his pants quickly and lined up his hard dick with Logan’s all to eager entrance. “Yesyesyesyes-” Logan spilled out breathlessly as his deepest desire was filled, his eyes wide and his strong muscles, weak from exertion, still refusing to collapse as he pushed himself onto Patton and he started to fuck himself on his dick relentlessly. Patton gasped in pleasure, realizing Logan was not going to stop impaling himself. “Holy crap he’s so warm! Has he always been so freaking warm inside?! He feels feverish!”

“Side effect of the heat.” Janus reminded him, the others blushing softly as they watched Logan just effortlessly and wantonly pleasure himself with Patton’s dick. Patton, for his credit, soothingly spoke to him through it, telling him it was ok and that he was gonna feel better soon. He touched his cheek lovingly, his fingers trailing Logan’s sweaty chest and lovingly brushing their lips together so he would calm a bit. Patton let Logan lean in for more kisses, moaning into his mouth as he continued to pump his dick like his life depended on it. Patton was losing focus as he kissed more passionately, and Logan finally came and oh god did he cum, his body overactive in sperm and other sexual fluid production just as gooey and messy as usual. Dehydration be damned, Logan was as messy a fuck as ever, his body just designed to keep producing.

Patton wasn’t done yet, but he was getting close and he thrust up quickly, knowing Logan had to be knotted for his body to be satiated for at least long enough to talk. He grunted and Logan let out delighted gasps of pleasure as the moral side finally sealed himself deep and spilled into Logan, resisting the Alpha urge to bite into his neck and mark him as his. Logan drooled in pleasure as he felt Patton’s knot start to swell, locking them in place together. This, and  _ only _ this, seemed to finally make him still and slump against Patton, dizzy with afterglow and exhaustion. He panted and the others watched him worriedly. 

“Lo? You with us?” Patton asked softly, his fingers threading through Logan’s hair. His dilated eyes had gone down some, the deep brown visible again and Logan looked away in shame as his senses started to come back. 

“I’m sorry!” He finally apologized, realizing that he was exposed, that they all knew now what a useless person he was. Too emotional, too illogical, too useless to Thomas and his logic corrupted. “I’m sorry I’m so useless, I’m sorry I can’t be what Thomas needs me to be, I’m sorry I lied…….” He dragged his hands up to his face and hid himself in Patton’s shoulder. “I’m sorry I’m just an Omega, I’m so sorry I can’t be what you all need me to be, please don’t hate me, please don’t…. don’t….” They all knew he wanted to say ‘reject or hurt me’ but he couldn’t bring himself to, lest it be a real possibility. Patton sighed and pressed their foreheads together. They couldn’t separate for another half hour at the very least and so he was gentle with Logan. 

“No honey, that’s not how we-”

“Do not say such things!” Roman interrupted before Patton could finish and Logan tensed. “You are not “just” an Omega, Logan you’re our lover, and you’re Thomas’s Logic! We would be nothing without you! You’re  _ our  _ Omega.....” 

Logan scrubbed his eyes, realizing he couldn’t stop his tears. He felt so tired….. Surely they were just saying that, surely they would not see him as anything but a breeding partner and they’d certainly never  _ mark _ him as theirs. He’d be a play thing…. Put on a shelf to look pretty until it was time to use him, providing logic only if they wanted it and likely in a placating way as one might do to a child. “Why should I believe you?” He asked in dismay and it wasn’t even accusatory, he just sounded so resigned. “You barely listened to me when you all thought I was a Beta, surely an Omega would have even less to contribute.” 

But he gasped as soft hands started to tickle his back, gently running along his skin in feather-light touches that caused goosebumps to rise. He glanced around to see it was Remus doing this very intimate and gentle motion. This was shocking and Logan felt him do this very non-sexual and intimate action out of pure love for him. He could scent the love radiating from him too. “I can’t lie.” Remus said simply. “You know that. I’m blunt mc-fuckhead and I’ll  _ give _ you pretty good head but I don’t  _ lie _ . We shut you up too much, yeah, cause we’re stubborn and stupid and overly emotional.... But we  _ need _ you, Logan.” 

“We need that big smart brain of yours to tell us what to do sometimes or our heads’ll fill with spiders.” Virgil shrugged

Patton squeaked in disgust and Logan sighed. 

“But, we won’t treat you any differently.” Roman said. “or at least..

We won't treat you poorly. Knowing that you’re an Omega only changes how we see you in bed you big dummy, but…. Not in anything else.” 

Janus shook his head. “Actually things  _ will _ change. We cannot pretend they won’t because the reality is that the dynamics are going to change a little and we must understand that that’s going to be normal. As Roman said, Alphas are very attuned to their Omega and if you’ll have us we’d all like you to be ours. It will mean we will be far more attentive to your needs than usual and a bit more protective. That’s just instinctive of us. It does not need saying by all, because I know we are all on the same page, but this is the truth. If anything, an Alpha’s instincts to protect their Omega are actually extremely pertinent. As strange as it sounds, we might listen to you more than before not by deliberate conscious choice but by instinct to please. It's… stupid…. but there you have it.” 

“Not that we didn’t want to try and listen to you more, Logan.” Patton touched his face softly. “We’ve been trying, we just get caught up in our heads. Also.... I’m sorry I had sex with you without your explicit consenting permission, Logan. I know you were under your heat’s haze and I feel like this was somewhat taking advantage of you so I’m really really sorry.” 

Logan sighed and shook his head. “I _ needed _ this, Patton..... Needed you and your knot..... More than I ever though I did. I was in a haze, yeah... but... thank you Patton. I  _ trust _ you. I don’t find this as anything but you all trying to help me.” He sighed and was surprised when Virgil handed him a glass of water. He downed it far too quickly and gasped. Gods he was thirsty. “Another? Please?” 

“Of course.” Virgil replied and went to fill the pitcher. 

“Omegas tend to be submissive….” Roman said softly, carding a hand through Logan’s sweat-sticky hair. “I know this might not be the time to ask but.... We’ve always had sex with you either being somewhat in charge or topping or just generally not in a submissive role. Is that... something you like, or is that because you were afraid of how we’d act and how you’d act if you took on a more submissive role?” 

Logan finished his third glass of water and curled his arms around himself, looking down and blushing deeply, his whole face going red from his ears to his shoulders. “The... second one.... I was afraid if I let myself be submissive I would.... go into heat or... or you’d all find out I was an Omega.... I am sorry for lying, I enjoyed all the times we had together, I promise, I was not lying then, I just....” 

“Prefer to be submissive.” Virgil nodded and gave him more water. “But afraid. We know you didn't lie out of malice."

"Indeed." Janus confirmed. "We understand the fears.” They all started to gather around him and Patton on the couch, hands gently touching him. It was really really nice and he sighed, relaxing.

“You didn’t tell us because you’re afraid we’ll think lesser of you.” Remus said. Logan nodded, too tired to try and fight the honesty. “You’re scared, and that’s ok. Fear can be super sexy too!" Roman elbowed him in the ribs and Remus glared. "But we’re gonna take care of you through your heat if you’ll let us Logan, and we vow to never EVER let you suffer alone.” He grinned. “Patton and Roman are real good for some soft tender lovins but if you want somethin  _ kinky, _ us Dark Sides have you covered.” 

Logan felt his dick harden a little even though he was still knotted by Patton and he stifled a whimper, clearing his throat. “U-um- I h-haven't had a heat for a while.” He managed through the thoughts of Remus and his many tentacles. “It’s... probably going to keep going.....” 

“Typical heats last a week, but I’d wager yours might last two weeks with how long you’ve gone without one.” Virgil nodded. 

“R-right....” He stammered at the thought of being that needy for two whole weeks and yeah he was already three or four days in or whatever it was Patton had said, but  _ still _ .... It was _ daunting.  _ He closed his eyes and steadied his breathing. “Will you all... please help me through my heat?” He asked, formally. “I don’t think I’ll manage without you....” 

“Yes.” They all said at once. “Of course, we want nothing more than to help you!” 

That was somehow music to Logan’s ears as he finally let himself relax entirely, boneless in Patton's arms. “Will you....” But he shook his head. Patton took his hands and gently kissed them.

“It’s ok Logie Bear. Tell us what you need.” 

“I’d...” His shoulders sagged and his emotions started to come flooding back. “I’d  _ really _ like it if you would all  _ mark _ me...  _ please....  _ I need to know I’m yours, I need to know that I... that I’m not re...rejec-” He couldn’t finish the word. 

“Of course Logan.” Patton said. “We’ll all make sure to spoil you rotten and mark you, each of us. You’re ours, Logan, we love you and your  _ our  _ Omega. That means we’re your Alphas and we will gladly mark you.” 

“We were REALLY hoping you’d ask!” Roman admitted. Remus pumped his fist into the air. 

“HELL yeah! We wanna fuck you silly and claim you, gods you’re wonderful Logan!” 

Virgil smiled and nodded. "You realize how amazing you are? The only Omega… you're gonna be spoiled  _ rotten, _ specs." 

Logan blushed again and Patton chuckled. “I think I have a plan. We’re each going to have you for a day one on one, ok?” He said. “And help you through your heat. That way we can rotate you and you can be as satiated as you need to until your heat subsides.” 

Logan nodded. “Sounds-” He cleared his throat when his voice sounded rough and needy. “Sounds  _ wonderful.” _

“Excellent. I’m going to take you to my room once my knot goes down, ok?” Patton asked. “I know Omegas like to nest to feel comfortable and from the looks of your room it looks like you weren’t able to have a chance to do that.” Logan shook his head. He’d been avoiding the discomfort so much before his heat started that the urges to get comfortable had been squashed down in favour of trying to get more work done for Thomas. “You can nest in each of our rooms when we bring you ok? It's your choice who you go with but I’m being a little selfish here-” He glanced at Janus who nodded and gave a thumbs up. “Cause, well, I’m already inside you and it seems like a good idea, ok?” 

Logan nodded eagerly. “So I get to choose who to be with tomorrow?” 

“Yup.” Virgil nodded. “Obviously we’ll be as vanilla as you like if you need us to be but know that us three-” He gestured to Janus and Remus. “Will give you one hell of a time if you want us to.” Logan nodded, heartbeat quickening at the thought of it. 

“I am a little overwhelmed.” He admitted. Patton gently drew his arms around him and dragged his upper body closer, holding onto him and nuzzling his cheek. “It’s ok to be overwhelmed, that's a lot of emotions both good and bad all at once. I promise we'll help you feel better.” Logan pressed his nose into Patton's cheek again and closed his eyes, just scenting him, the action very calming. “And I promise Thomas’s high opinion of you isn't going to change.” Logan mumbled something into his neck. “What was that?” 

“Ok, but I get to tell him.” He said and Patton nodded. 


	3. Patton

By the time Patton’s knot went down and they had all helped to clean them both up, Logan was already itching again and semi-hard. Patton pulled him off of him and stood, kissing his forehead and drawing the sturdy young man towards the stairs. The other Alphas all grinned and waved, radiating pride. “I feel reluctant to leave them behind.” 

“Don’t worry, you’ll get to have your fun with them later. Right now, you need to be pampered and I’m the perfect side to do that~" Patton said with a cheery grin. Honestly how Patton was an Alpha still surprised Logan. He was so kind and sweet he would have thought Beta, but no, his protective and loving and paternal nature was just so Alpha, wasn't it?

Logan remembered their times in bed before this and he wondered how things would play out now that he was allowed to take a more submissive role. Normally their play time was fun: Patton would take somewhat of a lead but Logan would play with him in return and sometimes fight him a bit on things because clashing was something they did naturally. It was fun to challenge that position of authority and Patton liked being challenged and eventually submitting. Logan's intellect, he's always said, was fun to lose to.

But right now Logan didn’t want to clash. He didn’t want to tease him, to test his limits or feel pleased when Patton gave in. Right now he wanted to let Patton take total control, to let the man do whatever he wanted and take Logan along for the ride, to be filled and told what to do; to be loved  _ unconditionally. _

And he was both excited, curious and nervous to find out how Patton would be when fully in charge. 

Patton took him to his room and when the doors opened, he sighed softly. The nostalgia that his room provided didn’t usually permeate his reason and logic. Usually he was aware enough to separate himself from the past but right now as he stood in Patton’s room, hovering in the doorway, he was reminded of all those times in the past when Patton had very diligently and dutifully asked him privately if he was ok, if he felt like he was in a heat, if he needed more suppressants, if there was anything he could do to help. 

It smelled so good in there, so very Patton and most importantly  _ safe. _ Patton, unlike the others, always knew about Logan. And because of that he had always been so kind and protective and loving even when Logan rolled his eyes and told him he was fussing. 

Right now all of that meant  _ everything _ to Logan and he was overwhelmed with emotion.

Patton turned and tilted his head. “You ok Lo?” He asked, face bright and shining and happy and Logan shivered. 

“Yes.” He said softly. “I’m just... I have never been so affected by your room before. It feels so….  _ safe.” _ He breathed the word like it was the most important thing. The overwhelming nature was cancelled out by the safety and it was making him very emotionally charged and content all at once.

“My room is very special, all of our rooms are. They’ll affect you in different ways because you’re in heat and able to feel them more than before, but we promise to make it easy for you and make it as comfortable as possible. Is it ok? Not too overwhelming?”

Logan shook his head and Patton pulled the covers back on his bed. Logan had never noticed how soft and inviting it looked before. Patton opened his arms and Logan took the invitation, moving in close and wrapping him in a hug. Patton kissed his nose and his cheeks and smiled. “Wanna nest?” He asked. “I have SO many pillows and stuffies and I know Omegas like to nest…. I understand why you didn't want to before but now….. well, it’ll feel very wonderfully safe in here if you do.” He encouraged him with a gesture.

Logan nodded, instincts flaring at the thought as he looked at the bed and leaned down to inhale. It smelled so much like Patton, even more so than the rest of the room and he quite suddenly and insistently wanted to have that scent all over himself, to roll around the covers and busy himself scooching stuffed toys and blankets and pillows around in a nest. He let himself follow those urges, let himself make everything perfect and he tried to push away the thoughts that this was ridiculously silly and not even the slightest bit logical. After all, it WAS logical…. For an Omega, it was perfectly natural to nest. Why had he not allowed himself the space to do this? Especially with Patton! Why had he always tried to keep his room so pristine and clean and not dragged the others’ clothes in just to bask in the scents? Gods he felt so stupid at that….

He made everything cozy before he let out a soft moan and buried his head in Patton’s pillows, pushing the thoughts of his foolishness down, the haze starting to come back to his senses. He wanted to stop fighting it, to finally give into the fact that he was an Omega and that he had Alphas who were all too willing to help him, to love him, to finally give him all the attention he'd so desperately craved but fought to bury for way too long. It was hard letting go but every part of his body except his reservations were screaming to follow that urge.

He felt so safe here, so loved and it was so wonderful he could hardly think. His hips dragged his hard dick into the sheets and he reached a hand out as he rolled over onto his back, spread out and needy.  _ “Please _ fuck me....” He pleaded at last. “I need it, I need you… before my cognition loses itself to this lust, I have to say it clear-headed, I need you Patton and I want you so badly inside me.”

Patton nodded and smiled so brightly it put the sun itself to shame. “Of course honey, anything for you~ But you want to be submissive, correct?” Logan nodded eagerly. “Then you call me sir, ok?” Patton knew exactly what he was doing and Logan shivered.

“Yes  _ sir, _ please take care of me.” He spread himself more, hand sliding down to his needy dick.

Logan moaned as Patton climbed up over the bed and hovered over him, smiling down so lovingly at him, his soft body, now bare (he must have undressed when Logan was nesting), bathed in the honeyglow of his room, the lights off and the faerie lights lit for a softer atmosphere. Logan’s pupils dilated, smelling Patton’s soft sexual arousal and he arched. 

“Anything for my beautiful Logan.” Patton replied and leaned down to kiss him. It started out slow and deliberate, the kiss deepening as the loving touches Patton gave him dragged across his skin and set him ablaze. He felt Patton's hand on his dick trailing slow and warm and he moaned into his mouth. The Alpha refused to let him cum too quickly for this first proper one with him. Patton skillfully held his hand in such a way that when Logan bucked up, he’d back off, encouraging slow steady grinds against his hand. 

"Slow down, baby, you're doing so well. I still need time to build myself back up from filling you, so we have to take this slow. Do you understand my pretty boy?" 

Logan nodded, head getting more lust-hazed by the moment and leaned in for more kisses, body already hot and panting, dick already leaking pre steadily, his slick drooling.  _ "Yes sir." _ He moaned. He knew he was going to just lose that pitcher's worth of water and he didn't care. Patton kept him going on that steady rhythm of humping his hand as he slowly stroked him, watching his mind grow all mushy with the wave after wave of soft pleasure. 

They had all the time in the world and Patton would make the most of it. If he were honest he had always wanted to do this for Logan. He's planned on how he'd do it for so long and now he was finally getting to put those plans into action. He's make Logan so lust lost in slow and steady pleasure and love that there was no need for thoughts of anything else but understanding how much Patton cared about him.

He leaned in to kiss his feverish skin, planting soft kisses at first, Logan's trembling hands wrapping around his head loosely and arching into him, but soon he let his teeth graze the beloved teacher. 

Logan squeaked out a pleasured sound that Patton quickly decided he adored and wished to hear again. As he slowly dragged Logan towards a lazy orgasm, his teeth very gently scraped around the skin of his neck and collar, goosebumps prickling with the action. 

His orgasm was a rolling thing that came in lazy waves of soft continuous pleasure.

Logan came as Patton kissed his nipple, his thumb dragging over the tip of his dick. The lazy orgasm, Logan blearily suspected, was nowhere near fully satisfying as, say, a bursting sudden orgasm from a deep pounding, but also it filled his body with soft pleasurable waves that seemed to drag on longer than anticipated, Patton's hand steadily milking him through it. It made his body crave it even more because he'd never experienced that kind of orgasm before, the kind that seems to just start and roll along his whole body before subtly rolling to a stop, making him just ooze and dribble cum out of his dick in a soft needy drizzle. It was satisfyingly drawn out in such a way as to leave him wanting more. 

He wrapped his arms around Patton's neck and the two leaned in to kiss deeply, tongues rolling over each other in a sloppy and slow dance. 

Loving Patton was like being in the grass on a hot and hazy summer day with a head full of chirping crickets and sunkissed skin. It was laying on soft blankets under bright puffy clouds with cotton for brains and a heart so full it wanted to burst with stupidly gooey ramblings. Patton was like sticky sweet honey over biscuits and Logan wanted nothing more than to drown himself in that sweetness.

When they broke their kissing, they gasped and Logan's mind was sluggish and needy, arching into every tingly touch. His lips were kiss swollen and his body was flushed. Patton was all lazy slowness and drawing everything out, making Logan really truly feel every single touch as if each one were the most important thing; as if  _ he _ were the most important thing. 

Logan had had sex many times before but nothing like this, nothing close to the total worship of his body that Patton was currently making him experience.

His Alpha was making him so hyper aware of the subtleties of his body that he had never known existed. Soft gentle touches along his fire-hazed skin that made his spine tingle and the hairs on his body stand on end; kisses pressed so lovingly it was as if he were a god and Patton his sole devotee. He let out soft gasps and noises Logan didn't know he could make. 

Patron kissed the junction of his neck, his fingers dragging nails softly over his nipples and oh gods he felt like he could spill right there. Perhaps it was the sheer devotion and love Patton had for him, perhaps it was the way he instinctively knew his body or the way Patton had always tried to care for him even when hiding that he was an Omega. 

All of those years keeping his secret finally catching up, finally letting Patton be the Alpha to him he's always wanted to be, to take care of him and devote his love to him solely in this moment. 

Logan never understood musicians talking about worshipping your lover until this moment. 

Patton, he realized, would do anything for him;  _ had _ done everything for him simply because he loved him. And that thought sent tears falling down his cheeks in ways Logan could in no other way express. 

"Oh honey am I being too teasing?" Patton asked worriedly and Logan shook his head, just too full of hay emotions. He sniffled and drew Patton into another kiss. "No sir… love…  _ so much…. _ Thank you-" he babbled and the caring look Patton gave him made the tears fall even more as he kissed him back a bit more passionately. 

He had no words to thank him, but he hoped in his heat haze that this would be enough.

Patton pulled away from the kiss to press their foreheads together, his hands still roaming, still touching and pleasing just so perfectly. "Anything for you Logan. I mean it, you're so smart and wonderful and you care so much about us... Even if you pretend you don't have many feelings, I know, Logan. I see you and I love you."

Logan's second orgasm bubbled up and out of him with great insistence and Patton cooed praise in his ear and kissed him the whole time. 

Then Patton spread Logan's legs wide and hummed happily at the sight of him. "So beautiful for me, Logan, so good all laid out and needy for me." 

The praise buzzed around Logan's head like honeybees and he lost all form of coherent thought when his Alpha swallowed him down without another word, hollowing his cheeks to suck.

Good heavens Patton gave excellent blowjobs, doing freakin acrobatics with his tongue. Logan gasped and gripped the sheets, scrambling to keep breathing with how fucking good it felt and the incoherent babbles and moans of pleasure just kept going as the moral side expertly drove him wild. One hand kept his legs apart as the other swirled two digits against his dripping entrance and teasingly pressing inside.

If Logan wasn't heat hazed before, he sure as hell was now. His alpha was sucking the life out of him and teasing his entrance, making him clench desperate to be filled again, to be stuffed tight and bitten hard enough to mark him forever. 

Before he could cum again, Patton pulled off and kissed the tip of his dick. "I'm gonna fill you up full, ok?" He said as he touched Logan's face lovingly and the omega shivered, wanting more but wanting to be filled way more than he wanted to orgasm from a blowjob. 

"Breed me sir  _ please please…. _ " Logan moaned and Patton blushed as that went right to his dick. They couldn't actively breed him, he'd never have babies like that but the very idea of breeding him was definitely one Patton liked. 

The alpha moved Logan and he was extremely pliant, spreading himself and starting to roll over but Patton pressed a hand to his chest. "Ah ah, Lo, I want to  _ see _ you when we make love. You are not just some toy to play with, Logan, you're my partner and I love you and I want to see every bit of pleasure on your face, just as much as I want you to see devotion on mine." 

Logan's cheeks burned and he shivered in desire. This was not just the heat haze and desperation this was Patton declaring his love and proving it. Logan felt his heart flutter and he pulled Patton close to kiss him again as his leg was lifted, Patton lining himself up and starting to slooowly press into him. Yes he was slicked up, yes he was in heat and needy but even now Patton was gentle and slow and delicate, making damned sure Logan would feel no pain at all. 

They kissed sloppy and loving and when Patton sealed them together Logan felt so  _ right. _ It was as if his body was made for this, to be deeply connected this way, and it was. Patton rocked into him, slow and steady, a rhythmic movement of au ch pure devotion and love. He never pulled out much but it left Logan's head spinning. He was submerged in Patton's everything; his touch, his taste, his scent. Logan was drowning in it and he wanted to never breathe again. 

He kissed him desperately, rocking with him and for the first time in a long time Logan felt like he was worth it to the heart, that if they could get along in this way they could get along in other ways. Patton was so kind and caring with every little touch and while Logan could hardly stay lucid he knew that this meant more than just a satisfying fuck. 

Patton loved him and he loved Patton. 

His Alpha sped up; thrusting thrusting, back forth back, desperately chasing his climax but is left hand slipped down, stroking Logan, wanting him to feel pleasure just as much as Patton.

Logan's orgasm crashed into him much more insistent this time and before Patton could reach his, but he was hot on his heels and feeling himself filled full of Patton's hot seed made him gasp and arch beautifully. Head tipped back, the Alpha hummed deeply and mouthed at his neck and the junction between it and shoulder. "Want to mark you-" Patton practically growled and the deep and primal sound made the Omega gasp and babble put nonsensical pleas, pleading for it. 

His teeth sank into that junction, biting hard just as he was beginning to swell, his knot locking them in again and finally when they settled, Logan realized Patton was peppering kisses to the mark, trying to make sure it didn't hurt. 

All brains left the building and Logan cried and for a moment Patton was afraid he'd hurt him and began to ask if he did but Logan shook his head and hugged him tight, babbling out soft thank yous and I love yous. Patton smiled and kissed him again, exhausted. "I'll make sure to clean you up when my knot goes down…. Ok?" 

Logan nodded. "I love you so much… so so much." 

"I love you too Logan, so much I can't contain it." Patton hummed and laced their fingers together as he scoopped him up and laid them down so Logan could lay on top of Patton and the Omega, blissfully satisfied for the moment, fell into a soft sleep. 


End file.
